Memories of the Duel King: Duelist Kingdom Arc
の － － | romaji_name = Jūgo Shūnen Kinen Shōhin Dyueru Kingu no Kioku - Dyuerisuto Kingudamu-hen - | ja_trans_name = 15 Anniversary Commemoration Product: Memories of the Duel King - Duelist Kingdom Edition - | ko_name = 결투왕의 기억 － 듀얼리스트 킹덤 편 － 스페셜 세트 | ko_rr_name = Gyeoltuwang-ui Gieog － Dyueolliseuteu Kingdeom Pyeon － Seupesyeol Seteu | type = | prefix = 15AY | postfix = A | size = 42 | ja_database_id = 3315000 | ko_database_id = 74413000 | jp_release_date = March 8, 2014 | kr_release_date = March 7, 2018 | prev = | next = Memories of the Duel King: Battle City Arc }} Memories of the Duel King: Duelist Kingdom Arc is a the first set in the Memories of the Duel King series, celebrating the fifteenth anniversary of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game. It contains one preconstructed Deck and four additional cards. The Deck mostly replicates the Deck used by Yugi Mutou and Dark Yugi in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga during the Duelist Kingdom arc. Breakdown This set includes: * 1 Preconstructed Deck (41 cards) * 2 Promotional cards (1 Secret Rare "Electromagnetic Turtle", 1 Ultra Rare non-game "Slifer the Sky Dragon") * 1 Token (15th Anniversary) * 1 Commemorative Anniversary Card ("Set Sail for The Kingdom") * 55 Yami Yugi and Kuriboh card sleeves Features The 40-card Main Deck and 1-card Extra Deck is based on the Deck used by Yugi Mutou and Dark Yugi in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga during the Duelist Kingdom arc. The cards that were in Yugi's Deck during the Duelist Kingdom arc, but not this Deck, are "Torike", "Horn Imp", "Koumori Dragon", "Black Magic Ritual", "Magician of Black Chaos", "Silver Fang", "Spellbinding Circle" and an unnamed card. Yugi also used "B. Skull Dragon" during this arc, but Fusion Monsters did not have physical cards at that point in the manga. Cards that are in this Deck, but not Yugi's Deck during the Duelist Kingdom arc: * "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning", based on "Black Luster Soldier" (a card he did use during the Duelist Kingdom arc) and was included in a replica of his Deck in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime * "Dark Magician Girl", used by him later in the series * "Detonate", based on the explode-on-impact effect of "Kuriboh" (a card he did use during the Duelist Kingdom arc) The additional cards are also connected to Yugi. * "Electromagnetic Turtle" is used by him later in the series in the anime * "Slifer the Sky Dragon" is used by him later in the series * The "Token" can be used as a "Kuriboh Token", which can be Summoned by the included "Multiply" * "Set Sail for The Kingdom" is a card Yugi received with his invitation to the Duelist Kingdom tournament Galleries 15AY-DeckJP.png | Japanese Unlimited Edition 15AY-DeckKR.png | Korean Unlimited Edition 15AY-JPA-Poster.png | Japanese promotional poster Lists External links * yugioh-card.com/japan 遊戯王OCG デュエルモンスターズ 15周年記念商品 「決闘王の記憶 - 決闘者の王国編 -」 (Japanese) Category:Preconstructed Decks